1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a control method for drawing with a drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plotter drawing apparatuses for perform drawing on paper have been known. Among such drawing apparatuses there has been a drawing apparatus that adjusts current to be supplied to a current variable solenoid so as to change a pen pressure of a drawing tool, such as a pen. Such a drawing apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-290895.
A plotter drawing apparatus is also known including both a drive source to move a drawing tool up and down and a drive source to adjust a pen pressure. Such a drawing apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-221195.
In recent years, studies have been done to apply a plotter drawing apparatus to a drawing apparatus for drawing nail designs on fingernails, for example. Paper, which is a drawing target of conventional plotter drawing apparatuses, has a flat surface; whereas a nail, which is a drawing target of drawing apparatuses for drawing nail designs, has a curved surface. Accordingly, when a plotter drawing apparatus is applied to a drawing apparatus for drawing nail designs on nails, a drawing tool, such as a pen, has to be moved up and down largely in accordance with the curved shape of nails. For the current variable solenoid mentioned above, an up-and-down motion by about 2 mm is assumed. A drawing apparatus for drawing nail designs on nails, on the other hand, should move a drawing tool up and down by a distance of, for example, 5 to 10 mm and usually cannot move the drawing tool larger than that. When a plotter drawing apparatus includes a plurality of drive sources, i.e., a drive source for the up-and-down motion and a drive source for adjusting pen pressure, the apparatus inevitably has a large size.